


Дело Дина Винчестера, или Небесная канцелярия справок не дает

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Celestial Office, First Time, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Parody, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Написано по заявке: "28. Кас/Дин. Дин все никак не признается сам себе, что влюблен в Каса. В один прекрасный момент Кас прилетает и заявляет, что его переводят к другому подопечному. Попытки Дина вернуть Каса себе обратно. Достать всю небесную канцелярию. Н+"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onaglorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/gifts).



> Написано на ХХХ тур кинкфеста на сообществе "Destiel One String".  
> http://destiel-one-string.diary.ru/p210939319.htm

**Отдел Ангелов-Хранителей планеты Земля  
** Небесная канцелярия  
Небо номер 3 

 

Сим уведомляется ангел Господень Кастиэль, НИН* 36 0784 591, День Сотворения четверг, что ввиду переформирования сонмов подопечных и ангелов-хранителей он снимается с опеки души #5891263727, земное обозначение "Дин Винчестер", и переводится до следующего распоряжение в резерв гарнизона Четверга. Сосуд ангела надлежит вернуть владеющей им душе в течение двух стандартных земных суток с момента получение означенного извещения. Буде подобное невозможно, сосуд следует сдать на хранение в склад сосудов гарнизона.

 

По воле Отца небесного  
начальник отдела распределения хранителей Балиэль.

 

Аминь.

__________________  
_* НИН - Небесный Идентификационный Номер_

 

**СМС От: Ангел Кастиэль  
Кому: Дин Винчестер**

 

"Дин, нужно срочно поговорить. Кажется, я больше не могу быть твоим ангелом-хранителем."

 

**Голосовое сообщение От: Дин Винчестер  
Кому: Ангел Кастиэль**

 

"Кас, что за дела? Мы же собирались смотаться на охоту на семью оборотней! Без тебя мы с Сэмом не потянем. Перезвони мне, как только сможешь."

 

**От: Ангел Господень Кастиэль  
НИН 36 0784 591**

 

**Куда: Отдел Ангелов-Хранителей планеты Земля  
** Небесная канцелярия  
Небо номер 3 

 

 

Уважаемый Брат Балиэль,

 

прошу пересмотреть решение об отлучении меня от опеки человека по имени Дин Винчестер с планеты Земля. Со всей ответственностью заявляю, что он остро нуждается в Хранителе, учитывая уровень опасности его занятия.

 

С упованием на понимание и в воле Отца небесного

 

ангел Кастиэль.

 

Аминь.

 

**От: Отдел Ангелов-Хранителей планеты Земля  
** Небесная канцелярия  
Небо номер 3 

**Кому: Ангел Господень Кастиэль, НИН 36 0784 591**

 

Уважаемый брат Кастиэль,

 

сообщаем, что брат Балиэль более не работает в этом отделе. Вашим делом теперь занимается сестра Каэль. Обратитесь с вашим заявлением к ней.

 

По воле Отца небесного  
И. О. начальника отдела распределения Лоринэль

 

Аминь.

 

**От: Администрация Гарнизона Четверга  
Местоположение: Третья планета системы Сол**

**Кому: Ангелу Господню Кастиэлю, НИН 36 0784 591**

Ангел Кастиэль, в ближайшие двадцать четыре (24) стандартные земные часа предписываем тебе явиться для сдачи сосуда и регистрации в гарнизонном отделении по учету ангелов-хранителей. Если этого не произойдет, тебя ждет административная кара, срок которой будет определен отдельно.

За Отца!

Ответственный за рекрутов капитан Зуэль  
Гарнизон Четверга

Ам.

 

**Голосовое сообщение От: Дин Винчестер  
Кому: Ангел Кастиэль**

"Кас, ну где ты там? Если пойдет дождь, соль смоет, и вся работа оборотням под хвост. Мы ждем тебя на опушке леса."

 

**От: Ангел Кастиэль  
НИН 36 0784 591**

**Кому: Ответственному за рекрутов капитану Зуэлю  
Гарнизон Четверга**

Капитан!

Прошу предоставить мне дополнительный срок для решения вопросов личного характера.

Готов служить Отцу до последней капли благодати.

Ангел Кастиэль

 

**СМС От: Дин Винчестер  
Кому: Ангел Кастиэль**

"КАС!!! Где тебя носит?"

 

**От: Ангел Кастиэль  
НИН 36 0784 591**

**Кому: Отдел Ангелов-Хранителей планеты Земля  
** Небесная канцелярия  
Небо номер 3 

Уважаемая сестра Каэль,

прошу учесть земную предысторию моего подопечного, его сложности с адаптацией к земному обществу после сорока лет в Аду (Преисподняя) и настоятельно прошу пересмотреть решение о моем снятии с должности ангела-хранителя Дина Винчестера. Прошу также учесть статус Праведника, присвоенный ему за особые заслуги перед Небесами. Прошу рассмотреть это заявление в приоритетном порядке.

С упованием на понимание и в воле Отца небесного

ангел Кастиэль.

Аминь.

 

**От: Администрации Гарнизона Четверга  
Местоположение: Третья планета системы Сол**

**Кому: Ангелу Господню Кастиэлю  
НИН 36 0784 591**

Двенадцать (12) стандартных часов дополнительно.

За Отца!

По распоряжению капитана Зуэля младший лейтенант Ариэль  
Гарнизон Четверга  
Ам.

 

**От: Ангел Каэль  
** Отдел Ангелов-Хранителей планеты Земля  
Небесная канцелярия  
Небо номер 3 

**Куда: Отдел психологического здоровья**

**Тема: Запрос на проведение психологической экспертизы**

В связи с возникшими непредвиденными обстоятельствами в процессе снятия с кураторства ангела-хранителя прошу провести тщательную психологическую экспертизу подопечного ангела Господня Кастиэля, НИН 36 0784 591, Дина Винчестера, душа #5891263727, в ближайшее время. Отчет прошу предоставить мне лично.

По воле Отца небесного  
Начальница отдела распределения Каэль

Аминь.

 

**От: Ангел Вариэль  
Сотрудник Отдела психологического здоровья**

**Кому: Сестра Каэль  
Начальница отдела распределения**

**Тема: Психологический портрет души #5891263727 "Дин Винчестер"**

 

Получив Твой запрос на проведение психологической экспертизы, я немедленно направился к местопребыванию означенной души. Местом экспертизы был выбран бар в штате Миннесота, округ Ранавэй, город малой величины Эткин. Означенная душа была найдена в баре, возле стойки, за поглощением алкоголесодержащих напитков типа "виски" и "пиво". Для более удачного контактa мной был выбран образ "шикарная блондика в красном мини-платье", уже доказавшем свою эффективность. Душа #5891263727 (впоследствии Д. В.) легко пошла на контакт и проявила значительный интерес к общению. Для достижения взаимопонимания мной были употреблены несколько так называемых коктейлей алкогольного содержания. В процессе беседы было установлено, что Д. В. привязан к своему ангелу-хранителю и даже предположительно развил по отношению к нему "чувства", выходящие далеко за рамки служебных отношений. Разрыв связи ангел-хранитель/подопечный без сомнения приведет к краткосрочному спаду эмоциональных реакций в синий спектр типа "тоска" и "печаль". Однако в долгосрочной перспективе Д. В. без сомнения справится и сможет привыкнуть к иному, назначенному ему хранителю.

Остается вероятность тяжелой реакции отторжения установления новой связи, однако подобные случаи настолько редки, что могут рассматриваться исключительно в рамках погрешности.

С уважением,  
ангел Вариэль

Вера спасет каждого! Аминь.

 

**Акт о принятии на хранение сосуда ангела Господня Кастиэля.**

Сосуд поступил в удовлетворительном состоянии. Отвечает всем нормам небесного ГОСТа. Может быть использован вторично.

Кладовщик Гадмиэль

 

**От: Дин Винчестер  
** Кому: Отдел людских запросов  
Форма: Молитва 

Вы, ублюдки пернатые, вернули Каса быстро на Землю! Иначе я устрою тут такой апокалипсис, что мало не покажется! Вы меня знаете! Мне что в душ сходить, что в ад — разницы никакой. Я вас предупредил, ждать долго не буду.

Жопокрылы.

 

**От: Отдел людских запросов  
** Кому: Дин Винчестер  
Тема: Поступивший запрос 

Уведомляем вас, что поданный Вами запрос не отвечает установленной форме, а также не был зарегистрирован в соответствующем отделении связи с Канцелярией. Просим изменить форму на стандартную (обращение к Отцу небесному, просьба отпустить грехи и не гневаться, вежливое изложение просьбы своими словами, завершение: Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святаго духа. Аминь.). Ближайшее от Вас отделение небесной связи "Пресвитерианская церковь" находится по адресу: Планета Земля, Северная Америка, США, штат Миннесота, округ Ранавэй, город Эткин, Седьмая Восточная улица.

Ваша просьба будет немедленно рассмотрена.

С уважением, Служба по связи с людьми

С Небес на Землю и обратно по воле Отца!

Аминь.

 

**От: Дин Винчестер  
** Кому: Сэм Винчестер  
Форма: Электронное письмо 

Сэм, тащи свою задницу в мотель и прихвати пожрать и ингредиенты по списку в приложении. Я тут нашел неплохое заклинание, мы с тобой отправляемся в Рай вытаскивать Каса. Я им устрою вечеринку с коктейлями Молотова из святого масла!

 

**От: Архангел Люцифер  
** Кому: Сестра Каэль  
Начальница отдела распределения 

Дорогая сестра,

как старший по созданию приказываю передать мне сосуд ангела Кастиэля для использования в личных целях.

Свет Отца озаряет нас всех и меня особенно.

Люцифер, Архангел

 

**СМС От: Сэм Винчестер  
Кому: Дин Винчестер**

Дин, ни в коем случае не ходи в мотель! Явился Люцифер в тушке Каса, я его удерживаю пока парочкой сигилов, но надолго их не хватит. Придумай, как нам избавиться от дьявола!

 

**От: Начальника Адской Тюрьмы демона Безвелеаала  
Кому: Начальнику Небесной Канцелярии Мне-Похрен-Как-Там-Его**

Что за мудаки у вас в сотрудниках? Кто посмел выпустить опасного преступника из Клетки, не предупредив руководство тюрьмы? Почему осужденный Люцифер разгуливает по Земле в выданным вашей Канцелярией костюмчике, пока мы тут печати восстанавливаем? Вы немедленно отловите его и вернете на место, иначе я слагаю с себя всю ответственность за апокалипсис, который несомненно вскоре начнется. Не вернете - сообщу Кроули, и разбирайтесь с ним сами.

Чтоб у вас нимбы поотваливались.

Безвелеаал, демон первого ранга

 

**Из "Божественного посланца", ежедневной Небесной газеты**

_"Вот уже третий ангел попался в ловушку братьев Винчестеров. Защищенные своим статусом праведников, они используют запрещенные приемы, подманивают неопытных исполнителей и силой удерживают их на Земле. Их требования просты: вернуть ангела-хранителя Кастиэля. Непонятно, почему руководство бездействует..."_

_"Архангел Люцифер, сумевший не только вырваться из Клетки, но и обманом получивший человеческий сосуд, пойман и водворен обратно в тюрьму. Ведется расследование, в котором принимают участие представители как Небесной, так и Адской стороны."_

 

**От: Дина Винчестер  
** Кому: Ангел Кастиэль  
Форма: Молитва 

"Кас, мне плевать, что они там говорят, я скучаю. Слушай, просто возвращайся обратно, и все будет по-прежнему..."

 

**От: Служба доставки молитв  
** Кому: Дину Винчестеру  
Форма: Сообщение о невозможности доставки 

С сожалением должны сообщить, что Ваша молитва не может быть доставлена в связи с пребыванием адресата в волновой форме. Вы будете уведомлены, как только адресат станет доступен на физическом уровне.

С уважением, Ваша служба доставки молитв

Молитесь сами, молитесь с нами!  
Аминь

 

**От: Сэм Винчестер  
** Куда: Отдел распределения хранителей  
Тема: Запрос на возвращение ангела-хранителя 

Уважаемые сотрудники небесного Отдела распределения ангелов-хранителей,

некоторое время назад был отозван ангел-хранитель моего брата ангел Господень Кастиэль. Неважно, чем было продиктовано подобное решение, но результат его плачевен. Мой брат не способен нормально существовать без своего ангела-хранителя. В его повседневном труде охотника на нечисть он ежедневно, порой ежечасно подвергается смертельной опасности, нуждаясь в защите более эффективной, чем та, которую предоставляет заряженный каменной солью дробовик. Ангел Кастиэль оказывал моему брату Дину и мне множество неоценимых услуг, помогал и поддерживал нас во всех проектах, будь это крупные облавы на гнездо вампиров или отдельные случаи возникновения спонтанных барабашек. Уверен, что данный вопрос может быть разрешен к обоюдному удовольствию.

С уважением, Сэмюэль Винчестер, брат Дина Винчестера, профессиональный охотник на нечисть.

 

**От: Ангел Каэль  
** Отдел Ангелов-Хранителей планеты Земля  
Небесная канцелярия  
Небо номер 3 

**Куда: Отдел психологического здоровья**

**Тема: Повторная оценка психического здоровья подопечного**

В связи с поступившим запросом просим провести вторичную психологическую экспертизу подопечного ангела Господня Кастиэля, НИН 36 0784 591, Дина Винчестера, душа #5891263727, с оценкой целесообразности возвращения Кастиэля на должность ангела-хранителя Дина Винчестера.

По воле Отца небесного  
Начальница отдела распределения Каэль

Аминь.

 

**Кому: Сестра Каэль  
Начальница отдела распределения**

**Тема: Повторных психологический портрет души #5891263727 "Дин Винчестер"**

Как было указано в запросе, вчера я провел второй сеанс наблюдения за Дином Винчестером.

Результаты обследования: Поднадзорный Дин Винчестер находится в состоянии глубокого упадка душевных сил, иначе именуемого депрессией. Попытка контакта при помощи уже использованной формы "блондинка" провалилась, поднадзорный не идет на контакт и не реагирует ни на одну из форм установления контакта. Реакция на форму "брюнет в плаще" совершенно иная: яркий интерес, спонтанный контакт и глубокое разочарование в момент осознания ошибки.

Первоначальный прогноз не оправдался, произошел редкий случай установления глубокой ментальной связи ангела-хранителя и подопечного человека, которая не может быть разрушена или ослаблена за счет территориального удаления ангела и подопечного на расстояние, препятствующее регулярному общению. Рекомендую вернуть ангела-хранителя человеку. Особенно важно использовать уже знакомый человеку сосуд.

С уважением  
ангел Вариэль

Вера спасет каждого! Аминь.

 

**От: Отдел исправления административных ошибок**

Предписываем: переместить ангела Господня Кастиэля обратно на Землю и поместить в человеческий сосуд, после чего позволить ему вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей в качестве ангела-хранителя человека #5891263727 "Дин Винчестер".

Служащий Отдела Виэль

Никто не безгрешен, кроме Отца!

Аминь.

 

**СМС От: Дин Винчестер  
Кому: Сэм Винчестер**

"Сэм, Кас вернулся! Вот только что! Слушай, мне тут кое-чем заняться надо, ты погуляй часика два. Можно три. И не входи без стука."

 

**От: Ангел Вариэль  
Кому: Ангел Каэль**

Это было верное решение! Сегодня я наблюдал за очень интересным ритуалом приветствия, имевшим место между Дином Винчестером и ангелом Кастиэлем. Сначала Дин Винчестер кричал, потрясая сжатой в кулак рукой над головой, потом он тряс ангела Кастиэля, взяв его за лацканы плаща, потом толкнул его к стене, а далее последовал ритуал соединения губ Дина Винчестера и ангела Кастиэля в фигуру, известную как "поцелуй, вариация три". После этого наблюдение стало невозможно, поскольку ангел Кастиэль воспользовался своим правом на интимное общение с подопечным.

Наблюдается несомненное улучшение морального и физического состояния Дина Винчестера, которое можно однозначно приписать возвращению его ангела-хранителя.

С уважением  
ангел Вариэль

Вера спасет каждого! Аминь.

**Author's Note:**

> «Поцелуй, вариация три» - согласно медицинскому справочнику культурно-физического взаимодействия оболочек душ на третьей планете системы Сол под термином "поцелуй, вариация три" подразумевается введение органа _lingua_ одним лицом в ротовую полость другого лица и сoвершение им возвратно-поступательных движений разной амплитуды и интенсивности продолжительностью от нескольких секунд до как правило нескольких минут.


End file.
